


Belle Decrees Only Handmade Gifts.

by yarru



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Gift Giving, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle Secret Santa, handmade gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yarru/pseuds/yarru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Rumbelle Secret Santa Prompt for the lovely sogni-doro-bella <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belle Decrees Only Handmade Gifts.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sogni-doro-bella](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sogni-doro-bella).



> Sorry for the wait OTL Special thanks to my bud Amber for proofing and succubustykisses for giving me a super last minute invite to ao3 becuase I hate ff.net and realized this this was way too long for tumblr!

 

 

“What should we do for Christmas?”

“Christmas?” It rolled out of his mouth lazily and she wondered vaguely if she woke him out of some plotting.

She made a small face twisting her lips and he turned his eyes to her faithfully, offering his full attention now. She didn’t really blame him of course. They had been laying in bed doing nothing after doing a lot of things for a while now, and while her head might be filled with festive cheer she could very well understand if Rumple’s wasn’t. 

“Yes. Christmas. It’s a holiday here that is speedily coming up? You might have recognized all the red and green decorations plastered over town and the terrible music Ruby keeps grumbling about at Granny’s,” she offered him with a teasing tone, only to raise her eyebrows when little recognition passed through his features. “Christmas, Rumple, you went through the motions at least twenty eight times!” 

“Yes, but I’m confused as to what you mean by ‘doing something for it’…” he murmurs, his mind vaguely going over past Christmas’s in Storybrooke. It usually called for extra beating on doors as people were splurging on gifts instead of paying their rent. He hadn’t exactly gotten into the festive spirit in the past. It was true that families often gathered and he had more of a family now but just like Charming had once been thankful they didn’t celebrate Thanksgiving, he wasn’t sure he was terribly interested in that gathering of people.

 “Well, we were invited by Neal to Granny’s for dinner… If we don’t go it’s very possible they’ll all start fighting and call for you anyway so…” she trails off, a mischievous grin meeting her features.

Rumplestiltskin scowls deeply. As much as he was disinterested in everyone but Baelfire in that group, she knew an excuse to see him on good terms would do them both good. He was not the best at knowing how to approach his now grown son on his own unless there was some danger pressing. Luckily for Rumple, there was often danger pressing but Belle thought it would be nicer for the two to meet for warmer gatherings, even if a fight did break out. It might open the table to more smaller dinners, though her cooking was terrible. She hadn’t invited him to Rumple’s earlier because although Rumplestiltskin could cook, she thought popping out with a “I invited your son without asking you and also, I need you to cook for us” seemed a tad bit pushy.

Rumple sighed lightly, feeling a bit like she was right even if it had been a quip. He could just imagine Regina saying that even _her_ lasagna was better than this mess and the old Were taking up arms. The war rekindled over frozen Christmas pasta. He would probably take Regina’s side.

“At least if all the trouble makers are gathered in one place the rest of the town might have a peaceful Christmas…” Belle murmured as if reading some of his thoughts and he let out a small snort despite himself. Belle smiled, then lifted her chin to face him more properly. “I was thinking about what _we_ should do though. Besides the dinner. Privately,” she explains with an innocent face even as Rumple’s turned devious.

“Oh I can think of a few things to do privately that don’t need to wait until Christmas.”

She smacked his shoulder gently with the back of the hand, holding back a small blush.

“I thought you just did,” she said pursing her lips but he only offered her a Cheshire grin. “I thought we could do a gift exchange!” she announced, a bit louder then she meant to, in an attempt to change the direction the conversation had been leading.

Rumple blinked but his surprise easily faded. He closed his eyes and nodded, his hand sneaking under the blankets to her bare thigh. A shiver passed through her as she felt his fingers trail over her bare skin, her motivation seeming to trail away with it.

“I can do that,” he said softly, turning himself on his side, his hand rising farther and his lips moving to her collar bone. “What would you like?” he whispered against her skin, the innuendo clear.

“Something handmade!” she declares, her tone rising a bit once more, and luckily, or unluckily, it caused Rumple to pause.

“Handmade?” he asked curiously, lifting his head to look at her, though he was still incredibly close and though his hand had stopped moving it still rested in a very dangerous place.

“Yes…” Belle said softly, giving him a stern look. “We should exchange only handmade gifts. So it means more,” she explained with a hopeful gaze.

Rumple kept a small frown, obviously not really liking the thought of being so limited but it twisted into a small reluctant smile as she seemed so adamant. “Okay Belle. Handmade only.” And then his hands went back to making and she had no protests.

\---

 

It was a few days later that the concept really sunk in for Rumplestiltskin. Belle knew exactly what would happen and instead of putting thought into her gift for him, she patiently waited for it. Sure enough, in three days, Rumple was sneaking off into the basement. She knew she should give him the benefit of the doubt but she also knew Rumplestiltskin. Peeking in the small landside window she caught him easily, and with more comfort with him now then there had been in early days, still coping with her maid-hood, she stormed down the steps and gave the locked door a good pound. She heard muffled curses and the scraping of quickly hidden tools because despite him using magic as he was right then, and having it at his fingertips for over three hundred years, the old spinner always forgot it when he got flustered.

“It’s just me,” Belle said cheerily, knowing this would probably increase his anxiety if her suspicions were true but not caring.

“That’s what you said last time and had Charming and Emma two steps behind you,” he calls a bit of annoyance in his tone, though not heavy. Belle had forgotten about that but it only worked to bring a small grin to her lips.

He opened the door with a small grunt and placed his weight on his cane. When he saw it really was just Belle his features softened. “What is it sweetheart?” he asks, his annoyance instantly faded, a little guilt taking its place but mostly it was affection.

“You’re not by any chance working on my gift in here are you?” she asked her tone suspicious but playful.

Rumple’s eyebrows raised and he opened his mouth to speak but paused then smiled. “I thought these things were going to be kept secret until the giving day?”

Belle’s lips pursed slightly and she shook her head. “I’m just here to remind you, magic does not count as handmade~”

This caused Rumple’s smile to quickly drop and one to sneakily grow on her features. He was caught! For such a good liar, she seemed to catch him off guard far too often. She supposed that was one of the things he enjoyed about her though.

“But it’s _handmade magic_ , Belle,” he let out in what was supposed to be an affirmative tone but sounded to her more like a whine.

“Nope,” she let out with an easy grin. “Use your hands Rumple~ For all of it~ Magic is cheating and I don’t want any prices.”

“Sore, rough hands is a price,” he murmured more to himself then to her, looking down in thought as he did. He glanced back to her a bit hopeful. “Can I use the wheel at least?”

Belle paused. She had never seen Rumple use his spinning wheel for anything but turning straw into gold--something she’d always thought of as a bit wasteful as he never did a thing with the gold. She realized now though that the original use of the wheel was for spinning textiles.

“Can you use it without magic?” she asked curiously. Even if that was its original use it was a pretty outdated tool in Storybrooke.

“Of course, I didn’t always have magic did I?” he said a bit smugly.

“I think that’s something you need to remind yourself of more than me,” Belle countered, which caused the man to smirk though he didn’t argue. “If you can get your wheel to work without magic I’d love for you to spin something for me,” she added happily. “Just don’t forget me down here.”

He smiled, amused she still remembered such a small thing, and nodded once more. Then he paused.

“You sure you wouldn’t want a pretty gold necklace instead?” he asked, glancing up from his lowered head hopefully.

“No, Rumple!”

“Straw is easy to find...where am I going to get good wool…”

\---

 

A few more days passed and Rumple found his stride. Belle remembered his words about not always having magic and was reminded of his early time with Baelfire as a normal spinner, a man who worked every day with his hands. Truthfully, she quickly felt a bit outmatched and found herself a little anxiously searching for ideas of what to give Rumplestiltskin in return. The general idea had been a good one, something sentimental for the man who already had anything he could want monetarily. She didn’t even know half of what he had hidden away brought over from the Dark Castle but she was pretty sure anything she bought elsewhere would have a better counterpart in Mr. Gold’s Pawn shop. Sentimental or not though, she had obviously not thought too deeply on the fact she would still have to make something decent. She had not done embroidery since her days with her father and truthfully while the young maidens whittled away she tended to escape into a good book instead. She could hardly be considered good at it.

Thinking of books for the solution, she found the craft section in the library and spent a few hours pouring over ideas that all seemed quite impossible before her stomach interrupted. Stubbornly she grabbed a few to take with her and made her way to Granny’s.

“It’s rare to see you so unhappy with a book in hand.”

She was halfway through her hamburger and glowering at one of her books when Ruby plopped on the stool beside her.

“Rumple and I decided to exchange handmade gifts…” she let out miserably.

Ruby made a face, “You got Mr. Gold, Rumplestiltskin, the Dark One, to agree to _that_ and _you’re_ miserable?”

“I didn’t think about what I would make him…” Belle said with a sigh, turning her full attention to Ruby now, seeking some kind of advice, though not exactly sure what Rudy or Red could really offer her. She let herself be open to the possibilities though. One never knew, and when one was genuinely trying to be helpful good things could arise.

“Well...if you really can’t think of anything~ You could always give him nudes,” Ruby said, a sheer grin passing across her face as Belle’s paled.

“How is that…” She stopped then lowered her voice and leaned a little closer to the wolf. “How is that considered handmade?”

Ruby cackled and shook her head. “Be crafty with it~ Nude pictures definitely make excellent handmade gifts. Martha Stewart says so.”

“That old lady?”

“Hey, she’s a criminal. She knows how to handle crafts and men for sure!”

To this Belle let out a small laugh but shook her head. Glancing back to Ruby she raised a small eyebrow. “Were you always this….”

“Awesome?”

“Awesome,” Belle agrees with a firm nod, “And, well...open? When you were Little Red Riding Hood?” 

Ruby paused at this then lifted her shoulders in a dramatic shrug. “Twenty eight years of habit is hard to break~” she offered with a small grin that showed she had no plans of attempting to either. “The important thing is that I like whatever me I am~”

Belle nodded with a warm smile for the girl, happy if she could find happiness even in Regina’s former madness. Locked in a mental ward for most of those twenty-eight years and then Lacey...well, she’d definitely seen some low points of the curse. Ruby however had been left with her grandmother, thrown into a more childish dungeon of rebellion and servitude. Coming out of it, she had Granny, and she had stability and a lot to build on. It wasn’t as bad a scenario as it could have been.

“Oh you know, speaking of cursed memories, maybe Granny can help you.” Belle raised her eyebrows curiously and Ruby leaned back over her, glancing at the books she had been laboring through. “Apparently Regina thinks every old lady needs to know how to knit and crochet in this world so Granny’s pretty good at it. She’s kept it up a little since the break, says it helps her arthritis which she swears she only got here and that it’s Regina’s fault but! She could probably teach you the best way for one of these...what even is that?”

“A...balloon….flower...thing? I don’t even know!” Belle said, laughter slipping into her frustration. Ruby smiled good naturedly.

“Well, get some ideas of what you might want to make him and then ask Granny for help in the actual handiwork. Crocheting is not too hard, I still remember how...boring as hell though.”

“Thanks Ruby.” 

“No problem~ Just remember, worse comes to worse, nudies in a cute cut out frame~”

Belle threw one of her fries as her and she laughed and continued on to finish her shop errands. Belle looked up absently behind the counter wondering where the older woman had disappeared. Either into the inn, on one of her few breaks, or dragged out by Snow and Charming’s Avengers.

After everything had happened to Ruby she’d taken a little space from all the dramatics but Granny could not just stand by. Plus Belle thought if Granny didn’t step up the group would definitely guilt Little Red. She really was a sweet person, even if easily mislead. 

Belle decided to take on Ruby’s advice though and start a list of possibilities so Granny could tell her for sure if they were impossible or help her in creating something. Some quiet knitting and easy scolding might do the old Were some good after whatever running they had her doing.

\---

 

“Gold--”

After repairing his windows and door so many times Mr. Gold had long given up on locking his door when he was inside. He grew used to the noise of it being forced open and preferred it to the sound of it breaking. Magic could repair it much easier now but it was still a hassle. Rumple didn’t even look up from his work to see Charming who cut off in his speech before he even had to cut him off with his normal refrain.

“The shop is closed Mr. Nolan. Another time please,” he said curtly anyway, not looking up from his work to see what had got the young prince so tongue tied and unable to belly out a request for some kind of urgent help.

David opened his mouth once, then closed it mostly and took a step toward the desk where Rumplestiltskin stood.

“...You knit?” he finally managed, taking a few more steps towards the smaller man to be sure.

“I am a man of many talents~” Rumple offers, a little bit of his familiar Dark One taunt slipping in. He even lifted his free hand in a wave. Charming only rolled his eyes, feeling less threatened by the man these days. They were family now so even if he did turn him into a snail he’d eventually turn him back…but how unpleasant to be a snail….

“I just didn’t take you for…”

“See it as a ladies’ hobby Mr. Nolan?”

“I guess that’s the old sheep boy in me. My mother did it but never cared to teach me saying I’d make better use in the fields.” Rumple made a small face at the mention of Charming’s mother, but it passed before the man could catch it. “What are you making?”

This caused Rumple to pause. His hands had found their way back into the yarn and he opened his mouth to say something clever but as his eyes turned down to the mess he frowned instead. “I honestly have no idea,” he says shaking his head with a bit of disbelief, more to tell himself then Charming.

The Prince lit up at this. “Oh, I know that face. This is for Belle. A present!”

Rumple’s eyes lifted to David once more before he let out a deep scowl. “I think we all learned last Valentine’s how much you can be trusted for gifts." 

David’s face dropped at the mention of the two valentine card charade Gold had caught him in the year before but he quickly brought his chin back up. “I was cursed! And the card was still perfect had I given her the right one!”

Mr. Gold simply shook his head slowly and rolled his eyes before turning his attention back to the yarn and his next idea. David knew his last words were not very convincing but he still had confidence in his gift giving...under normal non-cursed circumstances.

“Come on, seriously Gold, I am the master of gifts. Remember excalibur?” 

Gold let out another scowl, shaking his head again before facing him. “You gave her a horrible fake sword you called excalibur! A lie!” 

“I gave her hope when she needed it.”

This caused Rumple to pause. He hadn’t thought much on David’s scheme of the sword except that they were surely an idiot couple. But however crappy the gift had seemed it did set things better in motion against the queen….which had been good for him...but he wasn’t sure it was good for the Charming couple all around. Still, it was the sentiment Belle was looking for. A shotty sword that could give her hope when she needed it. That’s what she was requesting. But Belle didn’t need hope, she needed a token of love.

The former imp sighed then waved David away once more. “Didn’t you come storming in here looking for me to do something for you?”

David blinked a small moment passing over him before his eyes widened. “Right! Sorry. There’s…” 

A few more minutes and a favor traded, David was running out of the shop once more in a hurry. Rumple wondered vaguely how the man could forget something so important over his trivial knitting but that was Charming for you, not exactly one of his charming points however. Still, he had given him an idea, not that he’d admit it to him. He moved into his office and glanced over all her had so far made his Belle. Her insecurities were not unfounded. Once he found his niche he had found it. And completing one thing he knew it was still not right. Not the right gift, and so he started on something else until he had full knitted dresses, scarves, hats, hand warmers, and even pillows. Nothing seemed right, even though he knew she would enjoy them all. He stared down for a moment longer then nodded and grabbed a needle and turned on his heel to return to the already dyed red yarn waiting for him.

\----

 

“No! Not like that, I told you before!”

Belle’s knitting was quickly taken from her once more by a stubborn old Granny who immediately pulled apart half the stitches she’d barely managed. Belle dropped her head in a mixture of shame and frustration. She had been working with Granny for an hour now and Ruby’s idea of simply giving him nudes was seeming more and more appealing, which said something considering how ridiculous that idea was.

“You’ve got to keep count,” said Granny once more with a sigh as she readjusted a row marker and made her start again from there. Belle let out a puff of air from her swelled up cheeks but continued even as her fingers felt sore and her imagination quickly lost any count of stitches. Before Granny could scold her again however Emma burst into the Inn. They were comfortable in the lobby so anyone could come and go but Belle had hoped the commotion earlier had ceased by now.

“Yes, Emma~ Over here dear,” the older woman chides without looking over her shoulder, though Belle, happy for the distraction, peaked over the couch to catch Emma a bit ruffled.

“Belle,” she let out, surprised. She smiled in turn, not sure how to handle Emma sometimes. She was a good woman, strong with wit, but she cared about what she cared about and in that often tended to forget Belle’s existence entirely. She came into her view sometimes and every time the blonde seemed surprised, perhaps more that she had forgotten the young bookkeeper and Gold’s mistress so to speak, but forgotten she had. 

“Hello, Emma,” she offered the disheveled sheriff warmly and then nodded gently for her to get to whatever business she needed with Granny, to say, she wasn’t interrupting anything important.

Emma still checked, and noticing that they were just doing crafts raised her eyebrows and made a face, like settling down to do crafts in a town like this was unthinkable. She quickly shook it off and turned back to Belle. “We need access to the library. Someone stole Regina’s keys and spelled it so only a key would work. Gold isn’t letting us kick open the door.”

Belle blinked, surprised it was her to be needed then quickly covered her mouth to hide a chuckle at the thought of Rumple refusing to let them attack her precious library. “I understand, I’ll be right there,” she said setting her knitting down and pushing herself to her feet.

“Oh.” Emma let out, obviously not expecting this response from her, even if she probably should have by now. “You don’t have to come. It’s probably very dangerous. If you could just give me the spare key,” Emma explained awkwardly. She didn’t know Belle even now and could never get an accurate fix on her. Perhaps if she put a little more effort in she’d find her quite useful and enjoyable but Belle did not fault her for choosing others as her priorities.

Belle simply straightened her skirt however and turned to face the sheriff with ease. “Something dangerous has locked itself in _my_ library and you think I’m comfortable staying behind while you lot, whose first choice was to kick down the door, handle it? I think I’d feel much more comfortable tagging along thank you.”

Emma’s face remained uncomfortable, unsure how to argue, not thinking an apology was yet needed, and not sure if it was an entirely bad idea to have her along. Granny just grinned, always liking to see a little spunk. So Emma sighed then nodded and turned herself around so they could go.

Belle started after her but Granny grabbed her arm. “Here my dear,” she says packing up some gold yarn and some needles in one of her large purses. “You know how to do the basic stitches but your mind is all over the place. If you want it by Christmas I think you should just go with a scarf.”

Belle pouted but then nodded and smiled. “Thank you Granny.” She touched her shoulder gently in kindness and then took the bag and hurried after Emma who had stopped to wait by the door but with an air of impatience about her.

\----

 

Things calmed down once more though it did seem fleeting. One morning after the Library incident while the two were lazing in bed, Rumple absently said, “At this rate we’ll be lucky to remember Christmas.”

“Another memory curse?” Belle asks warily, the very idea hurting her head but no longer driving a deep fear through her.

Rumple laughed. “No sweetheart, just that things have been so hectic no one will think to check their calendars.”

Belle let out a small giggle at this, and how funny it was that a memory curse was more prominent in her head then just average forgetfulness. He had a point of course.

She spent her free time hiding in the library working on a scarf but now that the place was fully operational she actually had to work and keep the children from that nasty elevator Regina kept swearing she was going to cover up. She’d do it real quick if Henry got stuck down there. Regina was very lucky she quite liked Henry. She was still not good at counting but the scarf was more reach an end, turn around, and Granny taught her a few extra things to make it look less plain.

She wasn’t sure Rumple would really like it but she was out of options and the holiday was coming quickly. He didn’t have any good scarves though, not that she was sure this counted as good. He had Bae’s but that was too special, too important, it should not be worn lightly. Rumple didn’t wear it lightly either. It bore heavily down on his shoulders with all his crimes. A normal scarf for him, filled with her hand stitched love, he could wear just to keep out the Maine cold. The gold color at least would match his cane and Storybrooke alias if nothing else. It was a safe plan but the more she worked on it the more she felt better about it. Even as rubbish as some parts looked it really was something she created and did not exist without her and that was special. It made her more excited about what Rumple would come up with and give her. Her jealousy at his skill set had passed and she simply hoped he put this much care into whatever he paused along to her. She had faith he had, especially after all the connections he’d pulled to get decent wool. That enough. Even if it was just a simple yarn bracelet she knew he had taken the time to really think, and gather, and spin and wove. And she’d probably never take that little bit of yarn off. It was exciting.

\---

 

“Aha!” Belle let out happily, as she finished her final cross stitch and made a neat knot the scarf was finished. She blinked though, realizing she was not alone. Henry glanced up at her exclamation with a raised eyebrow and easy smile. He had taken an interest in the library after it opened. He always brought his story book but as an aide and guide. His goals however were now reaching in other stories. Doctor Whale had turned out the be Doctor Frankenstein, proving Storybrooke might be just a little _too_ appropriate a name for this town. Now, when he wasn’t with one of his parents he found his way here, researching other stories that possibly had worlds of their own that we might have touched. 

Neal came in and helped him, offering his own personal knowledge and Belle also offered some guidance when his curiosity fell on stories she knew quite well. They’d become pals so she was not as embarrassed he’d witnessed her exuberance at finishing.

“Is that for Mister Gold?” he asked, getting up and taking in a small stretch before starting to her, a new curiosity on his mind.

“Yes,” Belle said a little embarrassed but showing him anyway. “It’s a little ragged but we agreed only handmade so…” 

“I’m surprised you didn’t make him a book,” Henry says with a child’s bluntness though looking and the stitches in the scarf curiously, admiring her work a bit. 

“How could I make him a book?” Belle asks, curious of the boy’s ideas despite herself.

“Well, mum, Regina, never really kept them, but the more normal thing when people are aging and stuff is to keep albums right? A picture book. You could have filled it with me and Dad and you and things that you two like~ Then I think people try to be a little craftier with it too. But an album filled with things you love. I think that’s a pretty good book right?”

Belle was taken a little bit aback, if only because the idea was so good. She smiled though then pat his book of fairytale’s gently. “Why you carry this around then?”

“It’s filled with everyone I love,” he said with a wide grin which she returned happily. He was a cute kid, Henry, and smart. Definitely of Rumple’s line.

\---

 

It took Rumple more than a few tries. More than a few, few tries. He felt fed up and his hands itched to use magic where they were sore from using this damn hook instead. He sighed and took a small break, leaning back in his chair and glancing absently at his abandoned phone. It rang a few times but no one of importance. Neal had taught him how to change the ringtones so he knew when it was him and Belle. His son was a bit reluctant but it assured him he would get at least to their calls no matter his temperament and have him less likely to break another phone. He leaned forward just far enough to plop his hand over it and drag it back as he got comfortable again. He glanced idly to the time then dialed Belle’s number, his eyes closing in a slight nervousness as he did. He still felt a bit insecure sometimes, not that she never wanted to hear from him--simply that he might be making her time more difficult by pestering her when she was already overwhelmed.

It took only two rings before a cheerful “Rumple~” answered the line. He let out a silent breath of relief and quickly broke into his own smile.

“Not troubling you am I Madam Librarian~?”

“Not at all,” she replied, the smile prominent in her tone. “We were a bit slow so I closed up to do some errands. No strange shoppers over there looking for their long lost thingamahbooper?” she asks teasingly.

“If they did I’d probably lie.” She laughed and he couldn’t help but grin. “No, I do have a few things to take care of still but I thought we might get an early dinner at Granny’s?" 

“That sounds wonderful Rumple. Truly~”

“Five o’clock then?”

“Okay! See you soon!”

He closed the phone quietly, letting out another breath. It was weird to him still; her presence in his life. Someone who so honestly wanted to be with him. He still wasn’t used to it. His father strung him along but never truly wanted him, he knew that very clearly now. Milah had pretended but he always knew she wasn’t happy so when the charade collapsed he wasn’t as surprised as he should have been. Bae...poor Bae...He had wanted to be with him. He had wanted to be with him but not be suffocated by him. He was unhappy and needed freedom and he had strangled him…With Belle though...She was just so genuinely happy over him. He was careful now, learned from his mistakes with Baelfire and a little pessimistic even then that she might need to leave. But right now, right then, they were happy and together and that was utterly amazing. 

He leaned forward and took up his yarn once more and really concentrated. He concentrated on Belle, on that first rose, that moment, and the damn pattern he needed in order to create the damned thing.

\---

 

Rumple arrived at Granny’s first and took a seat at the bar exchanging hostile glances with the owner. They were on better terms but the past wasn’t so easily erased and plain and simple, neither had much to like in the other. They simply tolerated each other and only for Belle. Well, for Rumple it was also the flaw in that the queen hadn’t given Storybrooke any better restaurants. He should have wrote that in with the true love…

“Say cheese~”

Belle had popped in while they glowered, a camera pressed to her nose and aimed at him. He frowned a little and she lowered it to show a stubborn face. “A small smile Rumple~”

“Where did you get that thing?” he asked instead, gesturing her to sit. She rolled her eyes but obliged, setting the camera on the counter and pulling off her coat.

“Neal lent it to me." 

“Bae? Where did _he_ get it?” he asked a bit of suspicion sinking into him. The camera looked very familiar and the man hadn’t shown any interest in photography so far.

“Pretty sure he pilfered it from the sheriff’s office but you didn’t hear it from me,” Belle says with a small wink and Rumple raises his eyebrows once more. Well that explained the familiarity. He’d been posed behind it before, under a much more annoyed Miss Swan. One he would likely be seeing again if she saw they had the camera now. “We thought it would be good to have for Christmas dinner. Get lots of pictures of the family and the like, together.” 

Rumple nodded, understanding that much but not why they stole it instead of just buying one.

“I asked if I could borrow it to play with until then~ Come on then, take a picture with me~” she said leaning up against his shoulder and he sighed a little knowing no disagreement would fly.

“Who’s going to take it?”

“We’ll be new aged. Take a ‘selfie.’”

“‘Selfie?’” he asked more than a little dumbfounded but leaning in as she pushed and watched as she held the camera in front of them. There was enough light to not need the flash for which he was grateful but heard the easy click. “Happy?” offered trying to pull away but she held him still.

“Nope! The rules of ‘selfie-taking’ is that you have to take at least ten in case the first one is a dud.”

“Who is telling you these things?”

“Neal.”

“I see.”

He paused as she was about to take the next one then gave her a small tickle just as the camera went off. “Rumple!” she squeed then gave him a small swat on the shoulder. For the next one, though, she pinched his ribs and by the tenth they had some pictures with sincere laughter. Belle played around a little more, catching his profile and the cute decorations Granny had put up before their food came. They ate and chatted and the camera was forgotten until Neal and Henry came in.

“Oh, my thief in shining armor~” Belle says happily which causes Henry to glance up to his dad with a suspicious grin and Baelfire to pretend cut at his neck to cue her silence. She grins and Rumple only shakes his head though a small smile was hidden. 

“I am not a thief~ Anymore! I am a mischievous borrower,” Neal offered her with a grin, ruffling Henry’s hair. Henry let the subject go probably only because he already knew the details of whatever shenanigans the camera thieving was about.

“Rumple, why don’t we get a picture of the three of you? The ‘stiltskin generations, yeah?” Belle asked hopefully, giving him a small prod.

Rumple glanced up, looking with pride at his boys but a little sheepish. “Won’t we have time for that at Christmas?”

“And then something invades or distracts and we forget?” Belle asks teasingly though Neal lifted his eyes finding the scenario a little too likely.

Henry walked over taking one of Rumple’s fries and looking to him. “Come on Mr. Gold~ Be a good keepsake. I won’t be this cute forever.”

Rumple smirked slightly and pushed the boy away gently by the head but sighed and got up. It took a moment for the three of them to get into a good pose but they managed and Belle snapped a few good pictures.

“Now that was simple~”

“You get in one too,” Rumple said, lifting his chin, his tone unquestioning though she knew she could argue if she needed.

Neal interjected instead, however, “Yeah Belle, we need one of his whole family right?”

This gave her a small blush and she pursed her lips but then nodded and looked over her shoulder. Granny looked up, having been eavesdropping anyway and offered her hand out to take the camera.

\---

 

Christmas finally came and Rumple slipped out early to make breakfast. He had accepted a few of her decorations, and even helped with the tree, probably because he was afraid it would fall on her. When she came down Christmas morning it was ideal. He turned on the lights she’d put up. Under their tree was now a mountain of presents she prayed was for decoration, but such a lovely decoration it was. The appearance of Rumple’s pink house and the smell of bacon and pancakes was beyond wonderful. It really felt like Christmas as the books described it. A warm house, a delicious smelling kitchen and the man she loved. It was perfect.

Rumple set her down a plate and gave her a warm smile. “Merry Christmas Belle,” he offered her. Everything today was for her. She rushed past her plate and wrapped her arms around him. He easily returned the embrace and they remained as such for a long moment, still amazed by the wonder that was them, together.

“Merry Christmas Rumple,” she said softly, moving up to softly kiss his cheek before taking in his extra preparations.

She was quick to turn back to him with an even larger grin and he took her hand gently and led her to her seat. They ate and chatted, making absent speculation and jokes about whether Granny’s would survive the night but both carefully avoided treading over their presents. It needed the right moment. Rumple refused to let her clean up by herself so they cleaned up together and flicked some water at her which almost started a whole war. It was peaceful and good and with the idea that adventures would come again soon but she could enjoy this now. She felt like she really had her happy ending in her hands. She was very happy.

Rumple could say the same except he’d honestly prefer there weren’t any more adventures and he could keep to a quiet life with Belle and Bae and keep moments like this continuous, without the worry someone would burst in at any second, destroying it.

“Should we do gift exchange now..?” Belle asked worrying her bottom lip a little showing she was anxious in a neither completely worried but neither completely hurried manner.

“Yes,” Rumple said softly, taking her hand gently across the table for a moment. She nodded and got up to gather her gift and Rumple waited, paying a glance to the tree until she returned with two packages.

“I made two things. I hope you’re not upset,” she said paying a small suspicious glance to the pile of gifts under the tree but deciding once more not to ask just yet.

She turned back to his warm smile with a grin and pushed them toward him, saying he could go first. He stared at the wrapped gift for a moment, a weird feeling passing over him. He wasn’t really used to gifts after all. Everything had a price and even if this was an exchange it still felt...weird. She came around behind him and rested her hands on his shoulders, giving him a small squeeze to urge him forward. He glanced up to her with a small smile before obliging. The first was the scarf. Before he even unfolded the knitted together dark gold fabric Belle was rambling.

“It’s not very good. Probably not the quality you’re used to considering...well everything. But! I tried and I thought you could probably use one. I know you have Neal’s but you only take that out for leaving…and well…I tried,” she ended with a weak and nervous smile that drew Rumple’s eyes away from the roughly made scarf to look bewildered at the woman above him. He wasted little time and simply kissed her. She blinked, the bewilderment exchanged, and he smugly unfolded the scarf entirely and wrapped it around his neck.

“It’s perfect,” he said simply, fingering one of her mistakes as he did with a smile. She smiled gratefully and gave him a small hug, wrapping her frame around him like the scarf. “Thank you,” he added closing his eyes and taking her arm gently.

“Not yet, there’s one more!” she said, much more excited about this and leaning forward to pull the rectangular present closer. Rumple licked his bottom lip and gave her a look that made her laugh before he worked the wrapping off a leather bound book. The cover was blank giving no hints and he glanced up to her curiously. “Open it silly,” Belle said impatiently but with a giggle, giving him a small shove.

Rumple leaned forward slowly and carefully opened the book. On the first page in fine script was written “Rumple’s Once Upon A Time.” He blinked, paying Belle another glance but she only nudged him to turn the page again. He did and blinked. It was an album. The next pages were Baelfire. She had found his painting and copied it in placing it next to a more recent one of Neal with an easy smile. A few pictures of him and Henry posed and playing. The next page was Regina and Henry, mustache stickers placed appropriately and a crown placed on her head bubbled scribbles of “The Evil Queen and Mischievous Prince.” There was Emma, Snow, and Charming with similar silly add-ins and a nice picture of Neal, Emma and Henry. There was her, with Neal and with Henry and the pictures they had all taken with Rumple. Other silly pictures and sneaky pictures taken of Rumple around town with Charming, with a little bit of an amateur's shake the rest didn’t have.

“When were these…?” he asked still mostly in awe.

“We got Henry to trail you,” Belle said with a large grin and Rumple shook his head but he was smiling.

Belle watched him for a moment longer until he got to the end, a bunch of blank pages

“Henry said his book and fairytales represented hope because it was filled with the people he loved. I thought you deserved one too,” she said softly. “With more pages to fill.”

Rumple touched the pages tenderly, flipping back through before shutting it entirely once more. He was having trouble with words for once in his life and he simply looked back up to Belle with enough gratitude. She almost felt herself tearing up. He moved out of the seat and they embraced again, staying as such for a long time.

“Alright….my turn…” Rumple said into her neck before slowly pulling away. 

Belle already felt like she was going to burst just from giving him her gifts she wasn’t sure she could handle a showering from him. She glanced again to the tree making a face but Rumple did not go there. He simply took a step away from her and hid his hands behind his back. She crinkled her nose at this cheat of magic but did not entirely disapprove. He gave a small bow and then offered her a single rose. “If you’ll have it,” he said softly, meeting her gaze.

Her eyebrow raised a little but she could not keep a smile from her lips, remembering his first rose to her as clearly as he did.

“Why thank you,” she said with another giggle and took it gingerly only to be surprised once more. It was not a real rose, nor one of magic. It was made of yarn, finely spun and dyed then crocheted neatly into its shape. It put her scarf to shame but she wasn’t thinking of that then, just the time and effort it must have taken Rumple to make this single rose. It was beautiful. 

He noticed her surprise and took the steps back to her taking the hand she held it in his. “I love you Belle.”

 ---

 

Extra:

 

“Wait, what are these other presents for?”

“They’re for you too…”

“All of them!?”

“I think I might have gone a little overboard…”

“There’s at least ten!”

“Well...one’s for Bae?”

 


End file.
